


Five Times Gladio Carried Ignis, and One Time Ignis Carried Gladio

by Xylianna



Series: Gladnis Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Gladnis Week Day 5 - The prompt is the story title, heh.The length of these is very inconsistent.   They were all supposed to be drabbles, but a couple got away from me.  Sorry!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gladnis Week Day 5 - The prompt is the story title, heh.
> 
> The length of these is very inconsistent. They were all supposed to be drabbles, but a couple got away from me. Sorry!

“This really isn’t necessary,” Ignis protested, managing to make his objection sound like an apology. 

“Yeah. It really is,” Gladio disagreed.

They were moving down one of the myriad hallways of the Citadel, making their way from the training center back towards personnel quarters. 

Ignis, mortifyingly, was being carried through the corridor by the Shield, cradled in the other man’s heavily muscled arms like a child. 

He felt his cheeks heat, and focused on putting it out of his mind, acting as if he was being carried because he _wanted_ to be, not because he _needed_ to be.

But then he’d move the wrong way, his ankle would twinge again, and he’d be reminded that it was very much necessary.

“You almost had that last flip-combo,” Gladio said conversationally. “Maybe practice it more on it’s own, before adding in your daggers, yeah?”

"Indeed,” Ignis stammered slightly, quickly smoothing out his tone as he continued speaking. “I’ll take your advice under advisement.” 

They had reacted the Royal Strategist’s quarters, and he coughed quietly to get Gladio’s attention.

“Thank you for your assistance, Gladiolus,” Ignis said with a slight bow of his head, once the larger man had put him down.

“Course. See ya.” With that, he walked off, leaving Ignis to tend to his ankle, nurse his pride… and consider how unexpectedly delightful it had felt to be caught up in Gladio’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Gladio idly kicked his feet against the side of the stack of mats he currently sat upon (he hoped looking more like a King on this throne, than a little boy on a phone book, trying to see over the tabletop). He was bored. He hated the inactivity of waiting. At least on guard duty, you were doing something when you weren’t doing anything. But right now, Gladio was well aware of what he was supposed to be doing: training the Prince.

The Prince who was nowhere to be found.

Swallowing the beginnings of an irritated sigh, the Shield pulled out his phone for the umpteenth time, checking to see if he had any messages or missed calls. While it wasn’t as unusual as it should be for Noctis to miss a training session, it was downright bizarre that Ignis hadn’t notifying him about the absence. The chamberlain was always covering for Princess, letting him off training, making sure he did his homework, probably cutting up his food for him (after cooking it, before doing the dishes).

Now that the thought had occurred to Gladio, he was actually concerned. He fired off quick messages to his father and Cor. While he didn’t want to send anyone into high alert, he had to find out what was going on.

In the mean time, he left the training room, and headed towards the wing where Ignis spent most of his time. He figured he’d start at the library, and end up at the advisor’s office. 

Before he made it to the first of his chosen destinations, he received a message back from his father, confirmed that the council had finished meeting on time a few hours ago. Hmm.

Gladio went into the library, but it didn’t take him look to ascertain that neither Ignis nor Noctis was present. With a stroke of genius, he fired off a message to Prompto. If the Prince was playing hooky, he was likely to be with the bubbly blonde.

As he wandered down the corridor, peeking into various archive rooms, he received a second text, this one from Cor, remarking that he wasn’t aware of any change to the training schedules, and wondering if a change was needed. Gladio declined to respond just yet.

He took the stairs two at a time, moving up a level. This was where the council met, and some of the higher ranking administrative workers - Ignis, as Royal Strategist, among them - had their offices. The council chamber was, indeed, empty. Gladio’s glance into the small kitchen, home to the coffee press Ignis had taken to keeping there (no one else dared to touch it), was fruitless as well.

His phone pinged again, and this time the message was from Prompto, confirming that, yeah, he and Noct were down at the arcade. Gladio felt a weight lift from his chest at the confirmation that the Prince was safely indulging in his “I don’t feel like training today” behavior, and nothing bad had actually happened.

But where was Ignis?

Gladio finally made it to the end of the hallway. Ignis’s office really was in a prime location. He had the far corner, and his windows not only offered him a staggering view of the city, but framed the panorama of the sunset in a most spectacular fashion.

Here Gladio hit pay dirt. He found Ignis asleep at his desk, head resting on a stack of reports.

The Shield felt almost equally amused and dismayed. 

Amused because, hell, Iggy looked, dare he say… cute. His face had ink smudged on it from the paperwork, and his hair was a bit disheveled.

Dismayed because, even from across the room, Gladio could see the dark circles beneath the slumbering strategist’s eyes. He knew Ignis practically had an Ebony IV, so for the man to actually pass out in the middle of his work day was… troubling.

Well. Enough thinking. Time for action.

Gladio tried to pick him up carefully. Really he did. It wasn’t his fault that some of the papers stuck to Ignis’s face and hands, and that the rustling noise was so incredibly loud in the otherwise silent room.

“Gla…dio…?” Ignis asked, voice hazy with fatigue. “What…?”

“Sssh,” Gladio soothed him in much the same way he would Iris, carefully cradling the slightly shorter man in his strong arms, carrying him across the room to the plush green sofa lining one wall. “I’ve got you.”

“Hm…” was Ignis’s response, as he hung on that edge between sleep and wakefulness.

When Gladio laid his compatriot down on the sofa, Ignis seemed to become more alert. “Noct’s training. Astrals, Gladiolus, I’m sorry, I should have set an alarm, or just made more coffee instead of trying for a power nap-”

Gladio cut him off. “Iggy. Chill. You needed the sleep, Noct’s playing video games with Prompto.” He smiled at the sleep deprived man. “It’s all good, okay?”

“Yes, well… thank you. It won’t happen again.” Ignis removed his glasses, setting them on the end table. 

“Take better care of yourself,” Gladio suggested. “And it shouldn’t.”

Ignis looked indignant for a long moment, before sighing. “You’re right. I shall endeavor to do so.”


	3. Chapter 3

While he might talk the talk, and ensure everyone he was responsible for walked the walk, Ignis loathed these formal events somewhat intensely.

He didn’t mind dressing up even more than he did on a daily basis.

He didn’t mind the night off from cooking, though the food sometimes served made him long for his own creations.

He didn’t even mind the inevitable politics of it all. 

No, all those things he could handle.

What he _did_ mind, was the boredom.

Ignis typically spent most of these events shadowing Noctis, making sure the Prince comported himself properly, there to remind him of dignitaries’ names and ranks, and generally trying to make the evenings as painless for his charge as possible.

Tonight, however, the King had wanted his son at his side. Ignis could hardly argue - would never dream of arguing - especially when it seemed that the two Lucis Caelums were enjoying some father-son bonding amidst the pageantry.

This did, however, mean Ignis was left quite to his own devices. He was expected to attend at least until Noct retired for the evening, but aside from his attendance, how he chose to spend the hours was left largely up for him.

Not having expectations clearly defined, not having the time rigidly scheduled… it unsettled him.

Ignis tried to enjoy the music filling the room, a sprightly Tenebraen melody played beautifully by a small ensemble. He watched as more and more attendees availed themselves of the dance floor, chuckling as several noblewomen failed to entice Cor from his post to share a dance. 

But his heart melted when he saw Gladiolus Amicitia escorting his younger sister around the ballroom with gentle patience, never flinching when the excitable young girl stepped on his feet or squealed particularly loudly in her delight. No, the Shield seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as Iris was, laughing and talking with his sister

Ignis’s face softened in a tender smile for a moment before he schooled his face to the polite, professional mask he maintained at these functions. Plucking a glass from a passing server’s tray, he began to walk through the crowds, greeting people he recognized as he moved, occasionally sipping at the wine in his hand.

He was having trouble looking away from the sight of Gladiolus and his sister.

He stubbornly told himself it was not at all because of what a fine figure the man cut in his formal wear. No, it was because of the touching image of sibling affection, that’s all.

Ignis surprised himself by walking over to the Amicitias, lightly tapping on Gladio’s shoulder. When the taller man turned to look at him, Ignis smiled, sharing the expression between both him and his sister. “May I cut in?”

“Oh. Sure, Iggy,” Gladio said agreeably, seeing how excited Iris got at the prospect of even more attention at her first ever fancy ball.

“Have fun you two!” the girl squealed, before tearing off to go babble excitedly at her father for a while.

Ignis flushed when he realized what had just happened. Before he could finish analyzing the situation and coming up with the perfect way for them all to save face and avoid further embarrassment, he was shocked to feel Gladio sweeping him into the dance, leading him gracefully through the movements of the simple waltz that now played.

“You’re so tense,” Gladio commented, causing Ignis to flush darker. Of course he was tense. This was not how a royal advisor was expected to conduct himself at this sort of event. Not at all. 

That was why he was tense. Honest. It had nothing at all to do with how hard it was to try and remember to breathe, to move his feet to the music, to not stare starry-eyed up into the Sheild’s eyes…

Astrals, when he had gone and fallen for the man?

Ducking his head slightly, Ignis focused on the dance. One-two-three, one-two-three. Rhythm, precision, poise, grace. He could do this. He would not disgrace himself further.

Only the blush, still riding high on the sharp planes of his cheekbones, belied his aloof demeanor.

“Too hot in here,” Gladio muttered. “Follow me.”

Ignis’s embarrassment at the other man obviously noticing his blush was eclipsed by his joy at the solicitude he was showing for Ignis’s comfort and well-being. It was a nice change of pace for the caretaker to feel taken care of, sometimes.

Gladio led them out onto a balcony, away from the cacophony of the party. He let go of Ignis’s hand once they were outside, and moved to lean against the railing, looking out over the cityscape below. “Nice night.”

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, moving to stand close - but not too close - sharing the view. He felt almost intoxicated, being so near yet so far, sharing the same air as the object of his affections, enjoying a rare moment just the two of them that wasn’t spent in a training session.

“Iggy.” 

Ignis waited, but Gladio didn’t say anything else. He turned to look at the other man inquisitively, and found himself lost in that amber gaze, his own eyes widening fractionally as he took in the Shield’s soft smile, the expression lent an almost ethereal air by the moonlight.

And then Gladio wrapped his arms around him tightly, so tightly, picking him up in the process, as he kissed him thoroughly. 

When the kiss ended, Ignis scarcely dared to blink, afraid this was all a dream and if he closed his eyes for a second, the dreamscape would shift.

Rather than putting him down, Gladio carried him down the balcony until they reached a small bench. Setting Ignis down, Gladio seated himself, and patted the place next to him in an invitation. 

It was an invitation Ignis accepted with alacrity, joining the other man.

Gladio’s arm curled around Ignis’s back, and it felt only natural for Ignis to lay his head on the Shield’s strong shoulder in response.

They enjoyed the night in that manner until the band wound down, and the two left to collect their respective charges to take them home.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late at night. Unconscionably late. The next day was gonna be a rough one.

Astrals, it was always late when they managed to find a moment.

But now that the moment was here, Gladio was determined to seize it fully, squeezing every last second of time he could to enjoy with his boyfriend before they had to turn in for the night.

And he was certainly enjoying the hell out of this moment.

He had Ignis pinned against the wall, gasping Gladio’s name as the older man palmed his cock through his tailored pants. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Gladio said almost reverently, lowering his head to nibble teasingly along the slender man’s abdominal muscles before licking a path up his chest, pausing to graze one nipple with his teeth.

“Nngh…” Ignis moaned, head thrown back with arousal, one hand tangled in Gladio’s thick hair. “Bed. _Now_.”

“So demanding,” Gladio chuckled, but hey, that was the direction they were heading in, so why would he argue? Lifting the other man was easy thanks to his years of strength training - Ignis was heavier than he looked, all lithely corded muscle under those fancy suits - but Gladio was more than up to the task. As Ignis wrapped his legs around Gladio’s waist for balance, the Shield carried him to the bedroom, a trip that took longer than strictly necessary because, fuck, walking was hard with Ignis’s mouth on his neck like that.

Gladio shut the door behind them, and set to showing Ignis just how much he loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sauntering out into the living room, Gladio rubbed a towel briskly over his still wet hair. “Somethin’ smells good,” he said appreciatively, moving towards the table.

“Gladio, I love you, but if you come to the dining room table in your towel…” Ignis trailed off significantly, holding up the spatula he’d been wielding on their omelets.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio muttered, distracted from the food by the smirk gracing the strategist’s face. Ignis just fucking _owned_ the kitchen. By the Six, how could a man make _cooking_ look so sexy?

The Shield wasn’t terribly interested in food anymore. Dropping the towel he’d been using on his hair to the floor heedlessly, Gladio walked into the kitchen, losing the towel from around his waist on the way. He picked Ignis up, plucking the spatula from the other man’s hands and tossing it aside.

“Gladiolus! Put me down _this instant_!” Ignis frowned at him. “Breakfast will be ruined.”

“I’ll buy you lunch,” Gladio cajoled his lover. “And coffee.” He conscientiously turned off the stove.

Ignis fumed for a couple minutes longer, then seemed to relent, relaxing in Gladio’s arms as the Shield carried him to the living room. “Add in a slice of chiffon cake with that coffee, and I'm all yours,” he purred.

“Done,” Gladio said, gracelessly tumbling Ignis down onto the couch, moving to cover the other man’s body with his own.


	6. Chapter 6

“You don’t have to do this, Iggy.” 

Well, of course, he didn’t _have_ to. It was a matter of pride.

Plus, he just _wanted_ to.

Staggering only slightly under the significant weight of his heavily muscled husband - _husband!_ \- Ignis managed to walk through the doorway of their apartment, kicking the door shut behind them with an unrefined grunt.

He made it several more paces before he had to admit defeat, almost dropping Gladio, and very nearly falling to the floor himself, as he attempted to smoothly set the larger man down.

“I’m tired now, Gladio.” Ignis yawned dramatically, his eyes gleaming with sly humor. “You should really take me to bed.

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I snuck in today's alternate prompt!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
